Mission Of The Lovers
by kKbunni
Summary: Ikuto has always been the odd-ball. When a mysterious pinkette appears, he suddenly is overwhelmed with his past, and the war in the Heavens. Now, love is just a small thing he has to worry about. Can the two 'lovers' actually finish this in time?
1. Amu on the job!

Chapter 1:

**Summary: With the 'un- helpable' Ikuto Tsukiyomi, who better to help him than Hinamori Amu? Of course, she can't let him know she's an angel, and with him only knowing her as 'Hinamori,' the girl staying at his house. Oh yeah. Did I mention that he's a nerd that needs to bring out his 'playboy' side out? -AMUTO- **

**Author's note: Please enjoy my story, RxR, and P.M me if you think I need to work on something, fix a bug, or questions. Feel free to question me about the story, and details! Enjoy!**

The pinkette took a deep breath, waiting in anticipation for her angel wings to come. Amu was standing atop a tall building. Now, to bystanders under the building, would think she's committing suicide. Yeah right.

Already, people were gathering under the tall Music Corporation Building, calling 911 or the ambulance. Maybe both.

Amu had her arms spread wide, her face aglow, looking up to the skies. A woman under the building shrieked. Probably thinking that Amu was enjoying her last moments, before she plunged for the blow of hard cement. Amu laughed how idiotic that was.

This was the moment. I was on Earth, for one last time, before I'll be a full angel. I took a shaky, nervous breath. I then closed my eyes, singing the Song that we angels sang when we were complete with our work, and could get our angel wings.

Of course, all the people who I came in contact with would forget me permanently. This really didn't bother Amu. She never had anything 'special' as everyone called it, with anybody. She didn't need mortal friends. She just wanted to get her wings, and then live a life in the heavens.

The song was almost complete. I was becoming a blur to the bystanders, and they were soon forgetting what they were doing, and who I was. Even the ambulance and police were forgetting about me.

Now that the song was complete, Lady Heaven was in front of me, asking the question she had to _always _ask the pre-angels, if they wanted their wings, and be an official angel.

I knew my answer. Yes.

She smiled. But soon it disappeared. In a thundering voice, that made me shudder, she said something that I was always frightened she would say. "Hinamori Amu, you have NOT completed your tasks on Earth!" Her voice thundered.

In a shaky breath, I said, "I do-don't know w-what you-you're ta-talking a-a-about."

"Well, "She fixed me with a deadly scary stare, "We'll have to change that, right?" She looked sharply at me.

I nodded my head rapidly. Anything to get my wings.

Her sudden mood changed from scary, to sunny and bright, exactly how she was when I summoned her. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "We had many more angels than you, but your potential rank, suddenly got higher."

Shock was written all over my face. "B-but I've always gotten three stars, on all my work. How, could I suddenly, have to deal with… A mere human?" My voice was calm, but on my inside, I felt like ripping myself to shreds, and pulling out every single hair.

"Exactly," She spoke softly, like she was talking to a baby. "He's only seventeen, but he's gotten more angels to assist him, than any normal human."  
>Confusion was written all over my face. "What does he need help, that the angels can't give him?" I questioned.<p>

"Love," She said, in the same soft tone as before.

"Well, has he ever gotten a crush? Girlfriend?Fr-" Amu got cut off.

"He has nothing. This is why you need to help him. If I took away your angel mark," She motioned at the mark every angel had, on my right arm. "You would be 17, _exactly_ his age. Actually, scratch that, he has a house, and money. Nonetheless, you still need to help him."

I shivered. Being an angel, was a _gift _that I couldn't imagine, not having. I slowly nodded, understanding what I needed to do. "I-I'll do it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now, you'll still be a pre-angel, but don't become too attached to the boy. He may mask his true feelings, and _never _let any secrets about you, or an angel slip out. He's as smooth as a snake, when it comes to talking, and socializing. Also he can act, so don't let him fool you."

I nodded my head. "O-okay. What do I do first?"

She smiled. "Your acceptance to do this is amazing. I was bluffing, but now, you're going to _actually _going to help him. You seem like a person he would… hmm, how do I say this? Love."

"W-wait. You were _lying?_" I shrieked.

She smiled. "Of course." She simply said.

I felt a twinge of annoyance, before I remembered, my rank went up, and I beamed. "Well, can I start yet?"

Lady Heaven smiled. "We start now. He needs to be more optimistic. I think I know you can do this. Once you've completed the task, come atop this building," She motioned to the buildings ledge, I was standing on. "And sing this angel song. I'll know right away this is you beckoning me."

I felt satisfied with the answer. Something suddenly occurred to me."If he's so smooth with words, why mask his feelings?" I questioned.

"Because he's a nerd… Oops! Did I forget to mention that?" She said.

I knew she wanted to keep this information, about him, to herself. I narrowed my eyes. "What else about him that you haven't told me? Also, why is he so 'smooth' with words, and not popular?"

"W-well…" Now she was the one stuttering.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I said, dragging out the's' sound.

"You need to be careful," She confirmed.

"Of what?"

"He has many secrets. Choose a path to take, and it will guide you. Choose the wrong path, and you will be betrayed." She spoke, scaring me.

"Shouldn't he be in school?" I asked.

She smiled. "He's already finished his first three years. He skipped some, and now, he's a starting senior."

I gulped. "How many other things do I need to know?"

"That's it," She simply said.

I nodded my head, slowly letting her words sink in. "Okay."

She smiled encouragingly. "Oh, and step off the ledge. You look like you're going to commit suicide."

I pleaded her with my eyes. "Can I just get the baby wings? They're invisible, and I'll only use them in emergencies. Ooh, and add the safety net. I could use it if I'm in trouble, just by the sound of my voice."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, I think that'll be good, seeing as all the angels we sent die-"She stopped. "I-I mean, j-just forget it!" She snapped. "Now take these," She snapped her fingers, "And don't grow too attached to them! I sent the safety net on unlimited, so you can use it every time you're in trouble. Plus, if both, Ikuto and you get in trouble, touch, or make sure you're in contact with him, and you'll both be out of harm's way."

I beamed. "Arigatou (Thank you) Lady Heaven!"

She shooed me away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just complete this task and you're done!"

_**When Amu was at Tsukiyomi's House….**_

I used my angel wings that Lade Heaven gave to me, to go to his house. This was going to be a long day.

I was napping, as usual. I was lying on my favorite couch, the white leather one that my mom bought for me, when I turned 10, just after she 'died' or went missing. After I was comfortable, and fell asleep, there was a knock on my front door. I shot open my azure blue eyes, and grudgingly went to open up the front door. (Sorry guys! I don't want to use 'POV's' in this, because this would seem like something I need to try (: Super sorry if you wanted 'Amu's POV' Or 'Ikuto's POV', though I might use it in another story…)

It was a pinkette, who looked around my age. She was also super hot. While I checked her out for a little bit more, she finally noticed someone was behind the door, and rolled her eyes. Feisty.

I was tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for someone to realize someone was at the door. When I realized that there was someone behind the door, I looked at the glass panel, and rolled my eyes. I decided to use my 'Cool N Spicy' attitude and voice on him, so I could also mask my true feelings.

When 'Tsukiyomi' opened up the door, I decided not to tell him I knew his name. That would sound _very _much like I was stalking him. "So," He says casually. "What's your name Pinkette?"

I narrowed my eyes. Even though I had pink hair, _doesn't _mean he could call me that, all friendly and all. "Well," I snapped. "I'm Hinamori."

He whined. "Pinkette, what's your _first _name?"

Such a freak. No wonder he had no girlfriend. "Whatever. Just call me Hinamori."

"Fine," He sighed. "So," He casually says. "What brought you _here_ and what'cha want to do?"

"Well," I briskly say. "Do you want to bake some desserts?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why… Would I do… _that_?

"B-because you've never tried it before?" I said, hoping he never did.

"Fine."

"O-okay," I stuttered.

He led me towards the kitchen, and I saw how nice and clean it was. "So neat!" I shrieked.

"Okay... Well, I think we have enough for making… whatever we're making."

_***30 minutes later…**_

"You baka (Idiot)!" I screamed.

"Well I'm not the one that thought of putting the _unbroken_ eggs inside the _microwave!" _He huffed.

"Well then let's _break _the eggs, and put the batch into the _oven_!"

"Lady," He huffed. "As _much _as I think it's pleasurable having a girl at my house, who _are you? " _He shrieked.

I rolled my eyes, completely forgetting about the 'batch' of cookies we were about to bake. "Look. I'm here, to make sure you're going to 'enjoy' your moments of 'life' before you regret everything." I said.

He gave me a weird look. "What are you- the Grim Reaper, out to tell me to 'enjoy' my moments of life, before I grow old, and then die?"

"No…" I said, slowly trying to get him to understand what I'm trying to say. "I just want you to enjoy your life, starting now, let's go to the park!" I said, excitement taking over.

"O-okay." He hesitated probably thinking I was weird.. "By the way. Call me Ikuto." He smiled.

I smiled sweetly back. "And call me Hinamori."

_***At the park…**_

"Ooh! I want to go on the swing!" Amu smiled.

Ikuto sighed. This girl was such a pain. "Whatever. Go enjoy yourself, like the kid you are."

Hinamori pouted. (I'm going to keep it like that, until he learns her name.) "I'm not a little 'girl.' I just want to do childish things…" She muttered.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, princess."

"Whatever, princess," She mocked.

"I'm a guy, Hinamori!" Ikuto shrieked.

Hinamori laughed. "Well let's go get ice cream! After our fail at making cookies…" She trailed of widening her eyes.

"THE COOKIES!" They screamed in unison.

Both ran towards the house, hoping nothing happened while they were gone. When they got inside the kitchen, everything was exactly where they put it… other than a note.

Amu (Since he isn't calling her, I'll use her name… Aren't I confusing… ;)) saw an angel slip, which is just a note, angels can only see, and touch, that are just like mail. They usually just have a quick flash, and the 'mail' is instant, so one you're done writing, it just leaves to the other person.

Amu widened her already opened eyes. "I-I'll be right back," She said.

Ikuto looked mildly confused, but Hinamori didn't care; she grabbed the note, and fled to a private area in the house. One that she could be alone in, without anybody watching.

After reading the note 3 multiple times, Amu gently squeezed her eyes shut. "T-this can't be happening. N-not now," She urged herself.

Note: Dearest Hinamori,

As you see, us angels are inside some… er… trouble. We need you very soon Amu, for, our whole race depends on it. The dark, bad magic is back, and it's as strong as ever. This is a war, that we need all our angels to help aid us. Come quickly.

By the powers above, L.H (Hmm... Now who could that be?)

Before Hinamori could ponder this anymore, there was a soft 'thump thump" as a knock, on the door.

Ikuto opened the door, and Amu quickly put the Angel Slip into her everlasting angel pouch. It held _everything, _and if you wanted to, you could even put in a couch, and it wouldn't even look like its bulging.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "You do know, this is my room that you're in, right?"

"No."

"Well," He said. A hint of amusement in his voice. "This is my room." He gestured. "Make yourself at home, inside my… room."

I had a tint of pink on my cheeks. "Right. Sorry."

"What's up with the short answers? Ever since you crashed here, you've been nothing, but a pain in my butt."

"Maybe I have different emotions, you just aren't used to them," I challenged. Inside my head, I was screaming. _What are you doing? _My mind shrieked. _Lady Heaven sent you to make sure this thing, has someone or something, to love!_

I suddenly pushed the thought aside, hoping Tsukiyomi didn't notice any type of emotions running across my face. "Well, since it's getting late," He casually says. "Why don't you stay here?"

I looked at him with mock disgust. "I'm so not sharing a bed with you." Inside, my brain criticized me. _You aren't getting anywhere with this! Just try to get him some friends, a girlfriend maybe, and a group to have fun with!_

Ikuto rolled his azure eyes. "I don't mean that."

"Fine," I huffed.

_**30 minutes later…**_

I was on top of a couch, which turned into a makeshift bed, so I could sleep comfortably. Ikuto came by, wearing a loose white tee shirt, and boxers.

Even though I should be used to seeing this, because I helped a lot, I blushed. It wasn't a very noticeable blush, but It was still there.

Ikuto questioned me with his eyes, almost saying it. _Why aren't you showered, and brushing your teeth? _

I used my eyes, to communicate with his, _because I'm getting comfortable, duh. _

He stared at me for a long time, before flashing a smirk. "You didn't bring any clothes, money, or anything, other than what you're wearing right now, right?"

I bent my head low. "No…" I muttered.

He sighed, while rolling his eyes. (Hey! That rhymes!) "Just… use one of my shirts, and a pair… of boxers."

"Uh… Okay. B-But you're getting the clothes though!" I screamed.

_**After Hinamori took a shower, and brushed her teeth… **_

"These clothes are too baggy!" Hinamori whined.

Ikuto, once again, rolled his eyes. "Sweet cheeks, just shut up, and enjoy my house." Ikuto widened his eyes, and turned abruptly upstairs. "I'm going in my room," He muttered.

Finally with some privacy, Ikuto breathed heavily. "What is going on with me? Ever since _she _came here, my inner character is… Coming out. I'm no sweet talker, back talker, or the boy with sweet midnight hair… I'm a nerd, geek, freak, and dude with glasses, always fitting in with the 'nerd herd' and I have freaky midnight blue hair. I wonder why I'm acting like this, to a stranger, who… I invited into my house." (Also, yes. Ikuto _is _talking to himself…)

Amu was swinging her feet back and forth, humming quietly to herself. When she was sure that Ikuto was gone, she took out her mixture that Lady Heaven gave to her.

_**Flashback, some hours ago… (Remember? When Amu was trying to get her angel wings? If you don't, go all the way to the beginning of the story…)**_

"_Amu," Lady Heaven said giving me a blue-ish mixture._

_I looked at her with questioning eyes. "What's this for?" _

_She smiled. "Like I said before, __He's as smooth as a snake, when it comes to talking, and socializing. And since I've had many angels assist him, always failing, I decided to give you this. It'll help you let him show his true feelings. But, it doesn't mean he'll be telling the truth, every time you ask something."_

(Some of the conversation, I didn't add in. Sorry if you wanted me to)

_**Back where Amu was…**_

I snapped back to reality, hoping Ikuto didn't notice I was daydreaming. Looking around, I noticed he was still not downstairs, where I was. Curiosity bit at me, and finally I gave in. I searched for him everywhere downstairs, when something at the back of my mind tugged at me. (Lol, I just used personification… Personification- Making un-humanly things, do human actions.)

"Why… is Ikuto not down here yet? He would usually already be doing something," I muttered. "Maybe he's doing homework?" Even my question didn't sound realistic. _Well. Try to get him to get some friends! Tomorrow, go someplace, and try to get him some friends! _My brain shouted at me.

I smiled secretly to myself. I knew exactly where I wanted to take him.

_**In the morning…**_

When I woke up, I decided to stretch, and did a small yawn. My nose suddenly smelled something, and I knew Hinamori couldn't cook. Ikuto was now wide awake. _She's going to put my house on fire! _Ikuto's mind shrieked.

While I was running down the stairs, to at a time, I didn't realize, that the smell, smelt _good_.

While Amu was making pancakes, she then heard feet running down the stairs. Amu put the blue-ish mixture into her angel sack. Because she had already mixed it into the pancake mixture, there was no need for it to be seen by Ikuto.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "There might be a fire! I smell food burn-" Ikuto trailed off.

Hinamori heard him sniff the air, and heard his deep, husky laugh. "I guess there is no fire. False alarm."

Ikuto breezily walked past Hinamori, and towards the food, still cooking on the pan. (If you don't know, when you have the pancake batter ready, you scoop some up, and put it on the pan. But also turn on the fire.)

"Wow. You actually made something right."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Shut up!"

"Just trying to help."

"Well!" Amu clapped her hands. "The pancake is ready. Put it on the stack I already made, on top of the blue plate."

Ikuto took off the pancake from the frying pan, and put it on the already stacked- stack.

"Okay, breakfast is ready!"

Ikuto stiffened. The last time he heard someone say that, was his mom.

_Flashback:_

"_Breakfast is ready, Ikuto!" Said Ikuto's mom. _

"_Coming mom!" Ikuto shouted. He had a baby blue toy truck inside his hands, and was walking towards the table. _

"_Now," Ikuto's mom sternly said. "No playing while you're eating."_

_Ikuto whined, "Pleaseeeeee? I really want to play with my new toy!"_

"_Now Ikuto, If I allowed you to play while eating, don't you think your sister-"She stopped. _

_Ikuto looked mildly confused. "I have a sister?" _

_**Back to reality…**_

"Ohhh." Ikuto groaned. "My head."

(He just discovered something new, when he was in the 'flashback')

Amu looked worriedly at Ikuto. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I-I'm fine."

"Okay… Well d'you want to eat the pancakes now?" Amu asked.

Ikuto took a shaky breath, hoping the headache would go away soon. Still disoriented, Ikuto asked, "I have a sister?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "I dunno."

(I made her seem evil…)

Ikuto shook his head, "Nevermind. It was just something I was thinking about. No worries."

Amu rolled her eyes. "How can I not be worried about _a stranger_, who just said 'no worries' after you asked 'I have a sister?' Also, you were just having a flashback, so I know you were seeing something."

Ikuto, shocked, looked at Amu. "H-how do you know I had a flashback? It isn't some _normal_ thing people can just know, when they just glance at someone. Also," Ikuto got suspicious. "When I met you, you were putting the question off. _Who are you, Hinamori? _


	2. Ikuto's Flashback

ChapterTwo: I admit it.

I blushed crimson red. "W-well. I'm Hinamori-"

"I don't want to know your last name," Ikuto said, irritated. "Now. Who are you, Hinamroi?"

I gulped. No way was I going to get out now. All I could do was try, and hold the fear out of my eyes. "I told you this before. I'm here, to make sure you're going to 'enjoy' your moments of 'life' before you regret everything, hoping you could re-do it."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Okay, so now answer my other question: What are you doing here?"

I stiffened. "Can we please just eat the pancakes? They're getting cold."

"I don't care about the fucking pancakes!" Ikuto shrieked.

I shook. This was the first time a human shouted at me, being pissed.

Ikuto widened his eyes, seeing how frail, and scared I was looking. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to know, why are you here…"

I turned away from him, so he wouldn't see that tears were already starting to form. "I have no other place to stay…"

This cracked him up, and lightened the mood. "S-so you're saying, that you're _staying here _because… you have no other place to be?"

"S-SHUT UP!"

"O-okay. Now that this is settled, let's eat pancakes! Ikuto cheered.

I looked at Ikuto, giving him the 'you're a freak' look. "Okay… Well. Yeah. Let's eat pancakes…"

_**After they finished eating…**_

"Ahh… The food was so good," Ikuto groaned.

"I know right…"

He turned to face me. "Cocky much?" He said, with a grin starting to form.

I smirked. "Yeah, now, Let's go to the Arcade!" I shouted, pumping my fist into the air.

"B-but the arcade is at the Mall…"

Amu rolled her eyes. "We can also shop for clothes."

Ikuto gave Hinamori a hard glare. "That doesn't help."

"Whatever, just could we pleeease go? I want to see how badly I can pwn (Pwn-. POE-N) your ass."

"Oh, it is _on _Pinkette."

"Try me," Hinamori challenged.

_**At the arcade…**_

"And team Hinamori wins again!"

Ikuto glowered. "You. Cheated."

"No I didn't," Amu said, with pure innocence.

"Dude!" A brunette walked up to Ikuto. "You just got beaten by a girl!"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean we have to suck."

The brunette, held up his hands, as a sign of surrender. "Whoa there. Feisty. I like it."

Behind Hinamori, was Ikuto, scared that the brunette, Souma Kukai- would remember him from school. His outside life was unknown, from people like Souma.

"Whoa is the dude, behind you, Pinky, the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Souma teased.

Ikuto shrunk, trying to blend in with the shadows.

"We can see you," Souma said, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah." Said Amu.

Souma Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Having fun over there?"

I squirmed. "Yes._"_

Souma laughed. "Being pwned by a girl, has got, to make it seem bad."

I looked at him. "Oh, so you want me to beat you, the way she beated me at the game?" I questioned, the atmosphere became challenging.

"You are so on, Tsukiyomi!" Oh, and call me Kukai." Kukai gave a wink. "I hate, having to be all formal. It sucks."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

Ikuto looked shocked. Usually, he wouldn't let this side of him be shown, especially by someone like… _Him. _So did Kukai. "Whoa man. You have got to be this cool at school. Everyone is going to freak."

Ikuto looked over his shoulder, to see Amu smiling at him. _I guess it can't be too bad to play one round… _Ikuto thought.

Okay, so a 'round' turned into three, than 10, and then, they got hungry, so the three went to get food. (Remember? Ikuto, Amu, and Kukai?) Now, Ikuto's 'other' side went out. But he was still nice. Not yet all wild.

"Oh crap," Kukai said to Amu and Ikuto. "I have no more money, because we spent it all at the arcade."

Ikuto and Amu raised an eyebrow. "_We?_"

Amu laughed, "Wasn't it _you _(Kukai) who spent it all, saying 'If you win this round, I'll pay for the Game Tokens, until I finally beat you.'

"Aw yeah Hinamori, up top," Ikuto said, asking if she was going to high five him.

Kukai looked mildly embarrassed. "I-it wasn't my fault exactly!" Right then, his tummy growled.

Ikuto laughed, and Amu rolled her eyes. "Nerds." Amu said, breezily walking past the 'boys.'

"Hey! We can hear you!" Ikuto and Kukai shouted, their fists pointed towards the air.

"I'm buying!" Amu shouted back.

Ikuto looked at Kukai- Kukai looked at Ikuto. "FREE FOOD!" They shouted, running towards Amu.

_**While eating in the Food Court… (This is what it's called at my mall…)  
><strong>_While Kukai was stuffing food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow, Amu and Ikuto actually cared if someone saw them eating like a barbarian.

"So…" Kukai said between mouthfuls. "What'cha guys doing tuh-geth-err (I made it with the pronounce, because when your mouth is stuffed, the words sound different, and I wanted you guys to know how it sounded…) at 'he mall? ('he= the Don't worry. If you say it, it makes it easier to understand what the word is)

"I just wanted to pwn Ikuto's ass at the Arcade," Amu casually said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "We were. Turns out, Amu cheated, so she won."

Kukai laughed, spitting chunks of meat flying from his mouth. "Oops! Well, I was just hanging with my buddies, when I saw a Pinkette, who was enjoying herself, and then I saw you, Tsukiyomi." (He swallowed down his food, so you can understand what he's saying :P)

"Yeah. But why aren't you hanging out with your 'buddies' and hanging around us?" Ikuto questioned.

While Amu was eating her Chinese food, Kukai laughed. "Look. I never knew you had a girlfriend-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ikuto shouted.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Amu shouted.

(Both of them were shouting it together, but I can't clash it like that now, can I?)

Kukai chuckled. "Well, it seems as though I'm stuck with some very stubborn people. By the way, Pinkette (Sorry, I didn't let him know her name yet) I've never seen you 'round here before. Did you move here or 'somethin? "

Amu shook her head. "Yeah… I was hanging out in my old town, when BAM! My parents and sis-"

Ikuto and Kukai slammed their hands onto the table, while leaning towards Amu. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Can I at least get to finish my sentence, before you get all excited? And yes; I have a sister." Amu then suspiciously looked at Ikuto and Kukai. "Why would you guys care?"

Ikuto tried to make his voice calm. "Duh, because we can all play Math Counts! Together."

Kukai scoffed."Dude!"

Ikuto looked confused. "I have the first edition and everything. Wouldn't it be fun to calculate, do algebra, and everything else?"

(Lol, I told you, he was a nerd…)

"Whatever. I'm going to throw away my food." Amu said, walking past Ikuto and Kukai.

_**At the Tsukiyomi house…**_

"Okay!" Amu cheerfully said.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what a cheerleader would say. Okay!" He mimicked, making his voice high like a girls. "Now, we need to make the formation girls! Now, one, two three, Yeah!" He crazily waved his arms back and forth.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "And how would _you_-a guy, know?"

"W-well…" Ikuto stuttered, showing discomfort. He bowed his head. "I went to a Girls Cheerleading after school, because I wanted to test the Circumference of something. Girls Cheerleading was the only thing they had that day."

Amu burst the laughter that she was holding all the way out. "S-so you're t-telling m-me, that _you _went to a Girls Cheerleading to just _calculate _the circumference of something?"

Ikuto kept his head low. "Yes…"

Amu rolled around, laughing until tears formed at the edge of her eyes. "Okay, now what was I going to say…?"

(Remember? When Amu was saying 'Okay!' at the beginning?)

Ikuto shrugged, still embarrassed. "How would I know… I'm not you."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." Amu said.

Ikuto shrugged. "I don't care."

Amu halted. "You sound emo now. 'I don't care." Amu mimicked.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to sound happy?"

Amu smiled, showing a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

Ikuto looked weirdly at Amu. "Okay, now you sound a lot, like Kukai, and weren't you going to take a shower, wannabe kid?"

Amu shouted in fits of frustration. "I'M NOT A WANNA BE KID!"

"Whatever," He smirked. "Wanna be kid."

(Lol, the 'Ikuto' from Shugo Chara is here! I especially made sure that when he said it, his character from Shugo Chara was seen! Remember? 'Wannabe kid.')

_**After Amu took a shower…**_

"Ahhh…" She stretched. "Nothing feels better than taking a warm bath, than changing into such snugly pj's."

Ikuto smirked. "So you're saying that if you take a warm bath, than changing into pj's makes you feel _good?_"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go to bed."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you want to sleep on my bed with me? Because you did say 'bed' not 'beds' Hinamori," Ikuto looked smug.

Amu blushed. "NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT!"

"Oh, so what were you trying to say then Hinamori?"

"I just want to go to sleep on a bed by myself."

"You could've said that, Wanna be kid," Ikuto smirked.

"Whatever…" Amu tiredly said.

While walking up the steps, Amu was walking like a drunken person. Tilting side- to- side, Amu looked as if she was going to faint. "Hinamori?" Ikuto worriedly says. "You okay?"

I (Amu) had a hidden smirk, and since he could only see my back, he didn't notice anything. "Oh…" I moaned. "I feel… So sleepy. I think… I'm going to faint…" I suddenly stopped, and shifted my body weight so that I could look as though I was going to faint_. This angel wasn't helping people and not learn anything else while doing so. _I thought to myself.

Before my face could hit the stairs, I felt two pairs of arms go around my waist, stopping me from falling.

Okay, I admit it; I'm no superman. I barely held Amu up from fainting. With everything that happened, the least expected thing I thought Amu was going to do was faint. Of course, before her face could hit the blow of the wooden stair case, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, and tugged her back upwards. Naturally, for someone like me, it was difficult to pull her up.

It wasn't that Amu was heavy, it was more likely that I had no arm though I got straight A+'s in everything, I only got a C- in P.E. (physical education)

When I was younger, I was like any normal kid. I was happy, bubbly, and hyper. Not to mention quiet.

This reminded me exactly when I was-

There was a throbbing in my head. I carefully put Amu down, and gasped.


	3. Hit The Beach!

Chapter Three!:

Okay. Now, even though Hinamori was fainting, Ikuto still didn't know why she was going up the stairs.

With the throbbing in his head getting worse, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

Now, he fell to the floor in agony, wincing ever so slightly, as his head hit the hard blow of wood, a flashback beginning to take place.

_**Flashback baby!**_

_Ikuto impatiently tugged on his mother's crisp white dress. "Mama, I want to go buy the cat you promised me NOW!" _

_Souko just sympathetically smiled at her son's impenitentness' "We'll go get the cat now…" It seemed as though she was trying to reassure herself, instead it being vice-versa. (The opposite way)_

_A heavy sigh escaped the young 7 year old, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "You just said that 5 minutes ago! (^. ^ I told you he was __impatient)__ "What are we waiting for?" _

_Mrs. Tsukiyomi gave a small, light smile, that would've meant nothing at the time, but now, it was __vital. __"It's almost time…" (That too. They BOTH meant something's up…) "Okay!" She clapped her hands. "Let's go get the cat!" _

"_Hooray!" Ikuto cheered. _

_Both walking hand in hand, Ikuto didn't notice, there was a man in black, that gave a small, curt nod at Souko .She nodded back, and pointed with her free hand. "Ikuto, want some ice cream along the way?" _

_Ikuto happily nodded his head. "Yay, yay! Mama never buys me ice-ee cream unless it special day!" (This is how he talked, when younger…) "But wait… Mama, why you buy ice-ee cream today? Is it special?"_

"_No, I just thought you would enjoy ice cream, Ikuto." _

"_Hm… Okay!" _

_Souko smiled. "Now, pick a flavor, before I chose for you." _

"_Chocolate, with a cherry on top!" Ikuto cheered/demanded. _

"_Getting greedy, are we?" Souko said with a chuckle._

_In the pet store… (Still in flashback!) _

"_Ooh! I want that one mama!" Ikuto shrieked, pointing towards the midnight blue cat, with yellow eyes. (Kind've how Yoru looks, but in cat form.)_

_Souko let out a light laugh, before nodding her head. "Alright. Are you sure that's the cat you want?" _

_Ikuto energetically nodded his head. "Oh yes, yes!" _

"_Very well." _

"_Yay!" Ikuto cheered._

_Now, walking hand in hand, Souko was carrying the Pet Carrier, with a small kitty inside of it. "Oh Ikuto. I need to go," Souko hurriedly said, walking at a brisk pace to leave the home, her 7 year old son in front of the door, looking stranded._

"_But mama…" Ikuto said, tears forming in his eyes. "Wh-where are you going? I want to come," Ikuto said with such urgency, Souko stopped in her tracks, mentally cursed at herself, and walked back towards her son. _

"_I almost forgot to give this to you Ikuto." _

_Ikuto quizzically looked at his mother. "What is… That…?" _

"_It's a necklace. You see, the three different colors have a meaning. Always wear this necklace, you hear?" (You hear= understand?) _

"_Y-yes mama." _

_Souko beamed. "Lemme' show you what the colors mean. The blue one, is in the middle, because it stands for courage, and strength, which, I think you have, so this will have the most power at saving/helping you." _

"_Wow mama! What's all this for?" Ikuto curiously asked._

_Souko sympathetically smiled. "Oh Ikuto…" tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Ikuto noticed how frail and scared she looked like this. _

"_Mama! Don't cry!" Ikuto said with urgency, because looking at people cry made him uncomfortable, and freaked out, because he didn't know how to make it stop. _

_The blue jewel, started to glow, and Souko gasped, getting a hold of herself. "Son, I'm so proud of you. When these necklace jems glow, you're giving more strength, in what in specializes in. You were scared of how frail and scared I looked, and wanted to make it stop. Kids your age, would've just walked away, but even the smallest thing may make this necklace stronger." _

"_Okay… Mama. Will you show me what all the other jewels stand for?" _

"_Oh yes! Right." Souko sheepishly said. "Well, the pink one stands for trust and compassion, showing feeling, or empathy for others. This makes sure you have a kind heart. And the last one, the yellow, stands for eagerness, and imagination. This is good, because if something happened you would think different ways to get out of it. _

_Also, here. I want you to take this."_

Flashback ended, back to reality..

"Ikuto, Ikuto?" Hinamori worriedly said. "Ikuto, are you okay? Ikuto…" She whimpered.

"Oi, wannabe kid…" Ikuto said, barely making it audible.

"Ikuto!" Hinamori cheered, giving him a bear hug, making him fall, with her on top of him, only centimeters before their lips would be touching.

Amu blushed, thinking, _This is an awkward position… _

Ikuto smirked. "Enjoying what you're doing, ne?" (ne=yes)

"N-NEVER!" Amu shrieked. "But seriously…" Amu said, getting off of him, and gave a smile. "I thought you were going to die…"

Ikuto's eyes softened. "Hinamori…"

Just then, his necklace (that he forgot he ALWAYS never took off..) started glowing, and his mothers words came back to him… _When you do something that highlights one of the necklaces power, you make it stronger… _

"Ikuto, what's that?"

(Okie-dokkiee. I don't know if you guys remembered all the 'jems' but I'm going to write it here for ya!

Blue- Courage & strength

Pink- Trust & compassion (empathy-ishh and having a 'kind heart')

Yellow- Eagerness & imagination (a clear mind kind of…)

Okay, guess which one is glowing :])

The pink jem was glowing like crazy, and Ikuto remembered what it did. It made him _stronger _and the necklace have more strength. "I-it's something that will protect me…" Ikuto responded after some hesitance.

"Where'd you get something like that Ikuto?" Amu said after the necklace stopped glowing.

Amu could clearly see that he was alittle afraid of telling her. _He can trust me, _Amu thought.

"My mother," Ikuto whispered.

Amu smiled. "Okay! No need for lounging around all day, you have school in 3 months, and-"

"Hinamori, I have _three months_. That's a damn long time, so- Ikuto got cut off.

"Let's hit it baby!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. Sometimes Hinamori could be girly girl. "Okay." He said with less enthusiasm.

Now it was Amu's turn to roll her eyes. "Were going to head towards the beach!"

Ikuto widened his eyes. Thinking about all the girls, and how nerdy he'll probably look, he hated, going to the beach. When he was younger, Ikuto remembered _the_ beach, and loved going to it with his family. "Uh, Hinamori, I don't think we should go to the beach. Besides, the last time I went to the beach, was _5 years ago._ What makes you think I could still fit my old swim trunks?

Amu cocked her head to the side, a light frown on her face, and her eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought. "Silly me, we could go to the mall again!" Amu cheered.

Ikuto inwardly groaned. "Fine…"

"Yay!" Amu cheered, still in a happy mood.

_**At the mall…**_

"I still have no idea you drive a car like _that _but choose to drive that old thing I saw while walking in your garage." Amu said, holding onto her angel sack.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I have a reputation to keep."

Now, since Amu wasn't supposed to let him know that she knew he was the 'Freak' at school, she had to act as if every information he told her was new. "What's your reputation?"

Ikuto furrowed his eyebrows, showing he had no idea what Hinamori was trying to say. "What…?"

"I mean, how do you look like to the school? How do they see you, if that helps you answer the question." Amu said, while rolling her eyes.

"You could've said that before, Hinamori, oh and when will you tell me your _first_ name? I practically told you everything about me, while I only know you're staying at my house, have pink hair, a huge attitude, and can kind of cook." Ikuto said.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine, Ikuto."

Ikuto sighed, and raised his hands in surrender. "Everyone sees me as a nerd. Well… Other than Soum-Kukai."

Amu nodded. "My name's Amu Hinamori."

Ikuto felt a weird sensation fill him. "A-Amu?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Careful now. It might hurt you saying my name."

"Haha," Ikuto said, showing no humor in his voice.

"Let's go buy you the swim trunks, and me some bikini's!" Amu cheered.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so excited? First time at a beach, isn't it?"

"Yeah right!"

"Whatever, Amu."

"Oi! Who said you can call me by my first name?"

Ikuto smirked. "Nobody, it's just, you always call me by _Ikuto_ not _Tsukiyomi_."

"So? I just told you my whole name, NOT say you may call me 'Amu'."

"Look, I just want to stay a peaceful man."

Amu laughed, "You aren't a man yet!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh you did NOT just go there, and how would you know? I have already started puberty, unless, you _looked _at my-"

Before Ikuto could continue, Amu shrieked, "Aahh! I don't want to go _their_.


End file.
